One Winged Angel Reborn
by Lunagarden
Summary: Post D.o.C : l'âme de Séphiroth erre dans la Rivière de la Vie et songe sur ses actes et sa vie passée jusqu'à ce que Gaia décide de lui donner l'opportunité de se rachetter, mais il ne sera pas seul. Avec lui Loz, Yazoo et Kadaj ont eux aussi beaucoup à apprendre. Quelle sera leur destin une fois revenus du flux de la Planète ? Plusieurs pairings au cours de l'histoire.
1. Consciousness

Post Advent Children : l'âme de Séphiroth erre dans la Rivière de la Vie et songe sur ses actes et sa vie passée jusqu'à ce que Gaia décide de lui donner l'opportunité de se rachetter, mais il ne sera pas seul. Avec lui Loz, Yazoo et Kadaj ont eux aussi beaucoup à apprendre. Quelle sera leur destin une fois revenus du flux de la Planète ? Plusieurs pairings au cours de l'histoire. SéphirothXCloud prévu pour plus tard.

Merci à ma Béta Louve Noire pour la patience qu'elle m'accorde pour corriger mes actuelles fictions. Kissous !

Je tiens à prévenir, il y a des passages au vocabulaire vulgaire. Vous n'aimez pas donc ne lisez pas !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à Square Enix, je ne gagne aucun profit en écrivant ces textes, juste l'appréciation des fans de Final Fantasy

* * *

**One Winged Angel Reborn**

**Consciousness**

La défaite eut un goût amer, surtout quand on se croit invincible et inatteignable. Quelque part il le désirait cette mort, il voulait simplement que ça se termine. Cette folie, cette poursuite, quitter ce corps, cette enveloppe charnelle qui n'a servi que pour le mal, le chaos et la destruction. Fini cette vie de servitude aux caprices d'une entité extraterrestre qui se dit sa 'mère'. Son âme en a souffert et il n'inspire qu'à trouver la paix.

Combien de temps il est dans le noir ? La notion du temps n'a aucune signification lorsque son âme erre dans la Rivière de la Vie.

La douleur était celle qui persistait quand quelque part son âme se réveillait de la torpeur des consciences réunies dans le flux de la vie. Les visages de ceux qu'il a combattu, qu'il a tué au cours de sa vie le hantaient sans cesse, alors qu'étant vivant il n'avait pas ce genre d'acquis de conscience. Il ne faisait ce qu'on lui demandait de faire car il ne savait rien faire d'autre. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait répondre en sa défense. Puis il y avait ces étranges questions sur sa naissance, ses origines. Questions qui lui ont conduit à la Calamité des Cieux, Jénova. Celle qui l'a conduit à la folie et puis à sa perte, puis se servi de son corps pour faire revivre un ancien cauchemar et anéantir ce monde, alors que son cœur se désintégrait au même titre que son âme pour contrer la volonté de la Calamité des Cieux.

Sa conscience s'était plus alourdi en se rappelant de ce jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus mako, celui qui lui porta le coup final et le libéra. S'il le pouvait, il l'aurait remercié pour son geste et lui aurait demandé pardon pour ses crimes. Même étant quelqu'un de fier et très peu bavard, il avait ses principes et le sens de l'honneur. Et celui qui le libéra de toute cette souffrance avait ce mérite à ses yeux et sans doute bien plus.

Comment s'appelait-il ? Cloud, lui semble-il. Ce nom faisait vibrer son âme et pour cause, cet homme fut le seul assez fort pour lui faire face et empêcher la Calamité des Cieux d'étendre son règne. Il fut encore celui qui empêcha ces trois jeunes garçons d'accomplir la nouvelle 'Réunion' au nom de cette chose tombée du ciel. Mais il ne pouvait pas les blâmer, ils avaient été au même titre que lui des marionnettes, de simple pantins aveuglés. Il ressenti encore une douleur à vif dans son âme. Il ne les connaissait pas, pourtant il les chérissait, ils étaient une partie de lui.

Cloud les pardonnerai-ils un jour ?

Encore une question qui viendrai à le tourmenter, lui, vagabond dans le flux des âmes. Sans doute n'aurait-il la réponse que le jour où son bienfaiteur retournera lui aussi dans la planète. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer, comme toutes les autres âmes qui voyagent avec lui…

**à suivre…**


	2. Light

Post D.o.C : l'âme de Séphiroth erre dans la Rivière de la Vie et songe sur ses actes et sa vie passée jusqu'à ce que Gaia décide de lui donner l'opportunité de se rachetter, mais il ne sera pas seul. Avec lui Loz, Yazoo et Kadaj ont eux aussi beaucoup à apprendre. Quelle sera leur destin une fois revenus du flux de la Planète ? Plusieurs pairings au cours de l'histoire. SéphirothXCloud prévu pour plus tard.

Merci à ma Béta Louve Noire pour la patience qu'elle m'accorde pour corriger mes actuelles fictions. Kissous !

Je tiens à prévenir, il y a des passages au vocabulaire vulgaire. Vous n'aimez pas donc ne lisez pas !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à Square Enix, je ne gagne aucun profit en écrivant ces textes, juste l'appréciation des fans de Final Fantasy

* * *

**One Winged Angel Reborn**

**Light**

La lumière. Ce fut un choc. Lui qui était plongé dans le noir depuis sa première mort. Avait-il enfin atteint son destin ? La fin de ce voyage infini ?

Quelque chose frollait son visage et lui chatouillait la joue. Un léger souffle parcourait son corps, sa peau nue. Il se sentait entier à vrai dire. C'est assez ironique de dire lorsqu'on voyage dans la Rivière de la vie on le fait en tant que flux d'énergie, le corps n'étant qu'un vaisseau temporaire pour l'âme et seule celle-ci peut voyager parcourant la Planète sous cette forme. Il est effrayant de voir ce voyage sous cet angle sans appréhention et peur, les âmes étant guidées par la propre Volontée de la Planète et dans le noir.

Pourtant ses sens se réveillaient, l'odorat, le toucher… Et cette chaleur… ?

Etai-ce une illusion ou serait-il possible que l'heure de son éveil soit venu ?

Avec une difficulté non dissimulée, des paupières closes se forcérent à ouvrir. L'agression de la luminosité fut brutale. La lumière… Non, il ne rêvait pas.

- Regarde ! Il se réveille enfin !

''_Cette voix…''_. Son esprit mit du temps à réagir. Oui, il connaissait cette voix. Comment pourrait-il oublier la voix de la jeune Cetra. Celle qui est morte par ses mains.

Quelqu'un s'agenouilla et soupira.

- Il va mettre du temps à se remettre du choc.

Fit une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Celle d'une des rares personnes qu'il put considérer comme ami.

Séphiroth : nngel…

Sa voix était réduite à un murmure, comme ses cordes vocales se forçaient à emmetre un quelconque son après tant de temps sans agissement.

- Ne te force pas, tu es encore trop faible.

Fit la voix d'Angeal près de lui.

- Oh, il va s'en remettre ! C'est Séphiroth faut pas oublier !

Fit la Voix de Zack tout aussi près.

''_Le chiot… ?''_ Mais où était-il ?

Il essaya de bouger, mais son corps ne semblait vouloir lui obéir. Il sentait ses muscles si raides qui lui était tout simplement douloureux d'esquisser le moindre geste.

Encore un soupir.

- Il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe et… Zack arrête de lui tourner autour comme ça !

Il eut envie de rire intérieurement. Il était à la fois heureux et triste. Heureux de retrouver un vieil ami et triste pour les circonstances de sa mort.

Le rire de la jeune Cetra lui parvint à ses oreilles, il était doux, chaleureux et malicieux à la fois. Cela lui faisait un effet étrange de l'entendre.

- On va pas le laisser comme ça grelotter comme un nouveau né, en plein air non plus hein ?

Fit remarquer Zack.

- Autant te signaler qu'il ne risque pas d'attraper un rhume vu où nous nous trouvons.

Revela son mentor.

- Mmm ah… c'est vrai. J'ai tendance à oublier ce détail.

Encore un rire, plus spontanné que le premier.

- Ce n'est pas faute d'essayer de le lui rappeller, Angeal.

- Oh sa va hein ! Puis faudrai quand même le ramener avec nous.

''_Le ramener où ?''_, il se demanda malgré que son cerveau faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Une main gantée se posa sur son épaule dénudée.

- Du calme mon ami… pour le moment il faut que tu te reposes.

Il se força à se relaxer. Il devait faire confiance à Angeal.

- Je pars devant et je vais les prévenir. Zack, tu aideras Angeal d'accord ?

Le brun acquiesça en souriant à sa bien-aimée.

Angeal déplia une fine couverture et couvrit son ami.

- Ça faisait des années que je ne l'avait plus revu…

- Bah les autres étaient sûrs qu'il allait faire surface, tu vois.

Angeal regarda son ancien compagnon d'armes.

- Il va mettre un certain temps à se remettre, espérons que le choc au réveil sera mieux que ceux des autres.

Angeal regarda le chiot.

Zack croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Tu parles ! A peine réveillés, ils ont pris Aerith pour leur mère !

Il éclata de rire.

Le banoran secoua la tête et regarda Séphiroth, l'ancien Général semblait serein dans son sommeil. Il savait que cet état serait de courte durée lorsqu'il se réveillerait et serait maître de ses émotions.

D'un geste cauteuleux, il pris Séphiroth dans les bras, à la façon jeune mariée, la tête reposant naturelement sur son épaule. Dans le silence le plus religieux, Angeal se leva et se dirigea vers la lumière, Zack le suivi, un frêle sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

- La chambre est prête !

Fit Aerith en haut des escaliers.

Le banoran acquiesça, l'attitude sérieuse. Il s'attendait à l'accueil bruyant du 'trio infernal', comme Zack surnommait Loz, Yazoo et Kadaj, mais non. La maison était tranquille pour une fois, les trois jeunes étant surement dans leur chambre ou partis dehors.

- Tiens, ils sont pas là pour une fois ?

- Je les ai demandé de sortir un peu.

Fit la jeune fleuriste en se rapprochant de L'ancien Général.

Séphiroth soupira profondément dans les bras de Angeal. Il semblait dormir paisiblement.

Angeal monta en silence les escaliers et l'installa dans la chambre qu'Aerith lui avait préparé. La jeune femme avait même avisé un assortiment pyjama pour l'habiller. Le banoran apprécia son geste. Il resta un moment à veiller sur le sommeil de son ancien camarade d'armes, songeur de la suite des évènements.

* * *

Le soir était tombé et Angeal se résigna à annoncer l'arrivée de son ami aux trois frères. Sachant bien que Séphiroth ne risquait pas de se réveiller de sitôt, il voulait écourter son absence auprès de ce dernier. Ce qu'il avait à lui dire à son réveil était particulier et personnel.

Il descendit les escaliers et se rendit dans le salon d'où une odeur agréable arriva à ses narines. Il trouva tout le monde assis à table le regard des trois frères rivés sur lui. Il soupira intérieurement, _''Zack n'a pas encore su tenir sa langue…''_.

Il s'installa à sa place habituelle auprès de Zack et s'attendit à un bombardement de questions par rapport à Séphiroth, mais non, à la place le trio semblait assez calme. Yazoo semblait très pensif, plus qu'à son habitude, Loz semblait lutter contre ses larmes et Kadaj avait du mal à retenir son agitation intérieure.

Quand le repas fut servit Angeal en eut assez de ce silence pesant venant des trois frères, surtout quand Zack blablatait pour cinq personnes.

- Je vous écoute vous trois.

Fit Angeal d'une voix lasse.

Kadaj fut le plus promp à parler.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Il dort toujours…

Kadaj regarda ses frères, Loz renifla et Yazoo roula des yeux devant l'attitude émotive de son aîné.

- On peut le voir ?

- Loz, vaut mieux éviter ça, j'ai peur que ta sale frimousse le réveille.

Le taquina Yazoo.

- Et toi alors ?

Réplica l'ainé, pleurnichant de plus belle.

Yazoo esquissa un faible sourire.

- Je n'ai pas de souci d'estéthique, moi.

Zack éclata de rire ce qui lui vallu un regard courroucé de Loz.

Angeal se massa la tempe en proie à un début de migraine. Tous les soirs c'était pareil, les trois frères se lançaient des piques et Zack en rajoutait une couche et lui, il devait faire office de calmer les ardeurs et les pleurnicheries. _''C'est encore pire que l'époque où je devait séparer Séphiroth de Genesis pour éviter un bain de sang…''_. Cette pensée lui réchauffait le cœur comme cela lui faisait mal. Il savait qu'à un moment ou un autre Séphiroth lui poserait la question et qu'il devait le lui répondre…

A la fin du repas, Angeal remonta à l'étage après avoir gagné un bras de fer avec Kadaj qui voulait absolument voir Séphiroth. Le cadet allait remettre ça quelques instants plus tard mais Aerith réussit à calmer l'impatience du plus jeune avec sa patience et douceur habituelle.

* * *

La chambre était plongée dans le noir et semblait paisible. D'un pas silencieux, il s'installa sur le fauteuil près du lit et passa une main légère sur le front moite de Séphiroth. Angeal soupira comme il pouvait imaginer le sommeil agité par les cauchemars de son ami. Il serait ainsi les premiers temps, l'âme fragilisé de son ancien compagnon d'armes subirait une sévère fragmentation de l'esprit qui engendrait un sommeil très agité.

''_Quand il se réveillera, il sera au moins en paix avec lui-même…''_, pensa Angeal le cœur serré. Il caressa la joue de son ami d'un geste doux et vit les traits de l'ancien Général s'adoucir. Dans le moment présent ainsi que pour les instants à venir, il resterait à ses côtés, sa présence s'avérant rassurante pour une âme aussi troublée que celle de son ami.

**_à suivre..._**


End file.
